custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Levuku
Levuku is a renegade Crynok Elite member from the Altronia Continuity. Biography Levuku began his life on his home island, trying to achieve ranking in the local militia. He eventually achieved a ranking as an elite warrior, his primary weapon being an acid-firing quarter staff. He was assaulted by an anonymous Makuta and taken to another Makuta named Burtok in another land for experimentation. Burtok managed to mess with Levuku's mind enough to think that he was a Rahkshi, and thus persuaded Levuku to join him. Levuku was freed of this mental enslavement, but still thought he was supposed to be on Burtok's side. A vigilante named Kanahka persuaded Levuku that he did not need to follow Burtok anymore, and became his mentor. Levuku and the rest of Kanahka's vigilante team fought Burtok numerous times, even after Kanahka was murdered by an assassin hired by Burtok. Since that day, Levuku has carried his master's diary and his old Kanohi Kualsi by his side as remembrance. Levuku and his team fought Burtok several times, and before one of them, met another team of renegade led by a Toa of Fire named Lihee. After several more battles, Burtok was shunted into limbo, and the teams, aided by Hokanuka, began a journey to an island named Altronia. Once there, he was reunited with an old friend from his early vigilante days, Vohk. He also realized that recent Altronia recruit Zallirix was the assassin who killed Kanahka. This realization made Levuku even more determined to avenge Kanahka's death with Zallirix's, but Faxhuun, head of the Order of Altronia, took him aside for a discussion of good guy virtues. Levuku was the volunteered test pilot for two rocketpack prototypes. While he was testing one without stabilizers, Zallirix stole one with and tried to escape. Levuku met him in the air and began a battle. They fought in the air before being knocked down to the walkway on top of the Altronia Fortress wall, and fought again briefly before locking weapons. Levuku was surprised that Zallirix was much stronger then himself. Despite this, he defeated Zallirix, as well as his juvenile hatred, and descended from the wall with Rajal and Nytrix carrying Zallirix down. When Makuta Cekadax's force attacked Altronia Fortress, led by Makuta Ikirro, Levuku went along with Rajal's interception team, also containing Ferrak, Vohk, and Zallirix, to deal with any advance scouts they could find in the building. They encountered Ikirro on his way to force the fortress gates open, and a furious skimrish ensued. Levuku and his teammates were handily subdued by the warrior demigod, who went to finish his job. Once the mercenary army began to flood into the fortress, Leveku went to be present for Suntrah's rallying speech before heading out to do what he could against the invading threat. During the battle, he nearly got killed by Zortak, but Zallirix saved his life, claiming only to do it for the purpose of continuing to grace Levuku with his presence. Levuku later repaid him by saving his life, as well, making it clear that he had overcome his hatred for the maniac. Levuku managed to survive to the end of the battle with Cekadax's army, and was part of the effort to push back toward her fortress. This effort was successful, and in the process, Cekadax was killed by Trallix. Levuku, along with the rest of the Vindicators, was part of the force that went to take Rularx's fortress, and had the honor of being present for Altron's formation. After Altron tried and failed to defeat the Makuta, Rularx teleported the Vindicators inside his fortress and sicced the Revolutionaries on them. The Vindicators in general came out on top, but Rularx merely needed to stall for a moment or two. When the battle ended, Rularx teleported the crew into his chambers and into cylindrical force fields, just to give them the honor of knowing that he was their archnemesis in many different ways. As soon as he was done announcing this, Rularx left to deal with the Altronia forces battering down his gates. After the Vindicators freed themselves, it became obvious that Rularx intended to use a gigantic Time Dilation Accelerator to transport Crystal Island somewhere. With the fortress going into lockdown mode, and doors closing around them, the Vindicators bickered briefly to decide who would be the one to go shut down Rularx's machine, which certainly would be a one-way trip. While they argued, only Levuku noticed that Zallirix went to do it himself. With the help of a few newfound allies, including Ikirro of all beings, the Vindicators made their way out of the fortress, but not fast enough to evacuate the island. The Time Dilation Accelerator lost control of its portal when it was destroyed, but the portal remained, threatening to engulf the island. As it did, the Vindicators, along with many of their allies, allowed themselves to drawn into it. Powers and Equipment Powers *'Acid' **'Acid Absorption:' Levuku is able to absorb acid into his system to revive his strength or even boost his power. **'Acid Creation:' Levuku is able to create acid to be used in a variety of ways. **'Acid Projection:' Levuku can project acid from his hands or tool(s) at or into a target. **'Corrosion Resistance:' Levuku is immune to the corrosive effects or various acidic substances, and resistant to basic ones. *'Agility:' Levuku is very agile, as are all Crynok, and is able to leap about twenty feet straight up, as well as preform gymnastic tricks with ease. *'Kanohi Usage:' Levuku is able to wear and use Kanohi masks of Great or Noble power level. Abilities *'Aim:' Levuku is good at hitting a target, as demonstrated by his skill with his acid-shooting powers. *'Fighting Prowess:' Levuku is skilled in combat, particularly with a quarter staff, being a fast and fluid fighter. He is also able to avoid getting hit very well. *'Ingenuity:' Levuku is able to improvise in combat and make the best of what he has to work with. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Levuku is nimble and sure-footed, with agility and gymnastic skill on par with some of the best Crynok fighters. *'Willpower:' Levuku is very strong-willed, able to keep himself focused on his goal even in light of very grim situations. Mask He wears a Great Kualsi, which he uses effectively. Tools He carries a two-ended staff, which shoots acid venom at opponents. The acid is also very flammable, so it makes an excellent lighter fluid. He formerly wore a bright red jetpack prototype. Personality and Traits Levuku is a feisty, fun-loving youth who simply wants to do his job but have fun at the same time. He is sensitive toward the fact that Kanahka was killed, and does not take kindly to those who bring it up and act like it was Levuku's fault. He felt compelled to kill Zallirix at one point, as Zallirix was Kanahka's murderer, and is willing to throw off all Toa code to achieve this goal (Levuku isn't a Toa, but still is told to follow Toa code because he is a member of the Order of Altronia). He has now matured and respect Zallirix as a rival and living person. Still, Zallirix is one of Levuku's least favorite people. He is a leader, but does not display this skill until recently, when Vohk and Ferrak and he were threatened by Chilas primates. He tends to try too hard to make a funny in an attempt to lighten the mood, which annoy his allies quite a bit. Even so, if one pays enough attention, Levuku can make a very good point once in a while, and is sometimes more perceptive than is expected of him. Gallery LevukuArt.jpg| LevukuArtColorized.jpg| ThreeStooges.jpg| Appearances *''Island of Power'' *''Land of War'' *''Persistence is a Virtue'' Trivia *He likes being a renegade better than being a Crynok elite. *He likes to try things on his own, usually only asking for help after he has already failed, or knows he will fail. *He did, in fact, base his staff's design off that of Rahkshi Lehrahk, but would have made a similar design even if the Lehrahk's staffs did not look like that. *He, out of all the Altronia Continuity characters, bear the most resemblance in personality to Sidd. **Because of this, he could be considered Sidd's self-MoC *In the group picture with Ferrak and Vohk, Levuku plays the part Sidd did in his Robofest team's picture. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Order of Altronia